


Carry you home

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: Rantfics [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, big brother wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: “Can I come see you?” Tommy asks. He sounds a little desperate, Will thinks. It’s not like Tommy to sound desperate. “Please, I - Will, I want to come and see you.”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Rantfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 214





	Carry you home

**Author's Note:**

> Rantfic for the win hahahaha no but I'm okay though this is based on (BASED ON NOT THE SAME I'M ACTUALLY FINE) something that happened to me long ago I'm just thinking about it today.

The day starts off normal.

He wakes up at 5 pm and has breakfast, which doubles as dinner, hunched over the kitchen sink in his underwear.

Will knows, objectively speaking, that the schedule he’s currently living by isn’t exactly healthy, or a real schedule, at that, but he’s kind of stopped caring. Day after day he wakes up, gets on his computer for hours on end, and then goes back to bed in the early hours of the morning when the sun is starting to rise. It’d be depressing if most of his friends didn’t share the exact same sleeping pattern. As it is, it isn’t exactly winning him any mental health awards.

He spends most of his evenings in voice calls with Tommy. They’re not even always talking. Sometimes both of them will be doing their own thing, with the occasional shared observation or joke between them.

Other nights, Tommy talks his ears off about one thing or the other and Will just listens, happy to hear the kid get excited about something.

Tonight feels different.

“Hey,” Tommy greets when Will joins the call.

Wilbur is immediately tense.

Tommy sounds _wrong_.

“Hey Toms,” Will says, going for a casual tone and missing the mark by a landslide. If Tommy notices, he doesn’t say anything. “How was your day?”

“It was-” Tommy hesitates,then trails off entirely, and the silence that stretches between them is too long to be comfortable after the question Wilbur’s asked.

“Tom,” Wilbur says, all attempts at feigning regular conversation completely thrown out the window. “Tommy, what’s wrong?”

“Can I come see you?” Tommy asks. He sounds a little desperate, Will thinks. It’s not like Tommy to sound desperate. “Please, I - Will, I want to come and see you.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s a bit of a virus going around,” Will says, hoping to make Tommy laugh even though he’s already trying to think of ways to get Tommy to his house semi-safely.

Tommy doesn’t laugh, though. He doesn’t answer at all. There’s a choked breath that sounds a little like someone stifling tears, and Will feels his heart break.

“Please?” Tommy asks.

“Can your dad drive you again, you think?” Wilbur asks.

“No. He- no.”

“Tommy, what’s going on”?”

There’s another long moment of silence, and Wilbur’s beginning to think Tommy won’t answer when there’s the sound of an unmistakable sniffle, and Tommy’s wobbling voice as he attempts to explain:

“My parents- mum- they don’t- and I just-”

“Tommy. Deep breaths,” Wilbur says.

“They don’t want me here, Will,” Tommy says. In his hurry to get the words out, the sentence sounds like one long word. “We had a huge fight about- about YouTube and me making noise all the time and- and mum said-”

Wilbur doesn’t find out what Tommy’s mum said, because Tommy begins to cry.

Will’s a little stunned. Tommy can get a little grumpy when he’s upset, and he looked close to tears that one time, after he broke into Wilbur’s office and Wilbur got mad at him (Wilbur still feels guilty about that one. Sure, Tommy had crossed a line, but Will knows he can be ‘scary angry’ and he hadn’t wanted to subject his friend to that), but Wilbur’s never heard him full-on sob like this.

“Hey, hey!” he says, turning on his webcam without much thought. He knows he looks like shit: tired, wearing a hoodie he hasn’t washed in a week, hair a mess. He doesn’t care. “Tommy, look at me. Deep breaths.”

He hears Tommy follow his instructions. Then, after a minute, Tommy turns his camera on as well.

Wilbur wants to reach through the screen and kill Tommy’s parents.

Because one of Tommy’s eyes is red-rimmed from crying.

And athe other is swollen shut.

-

He gets one of his roommates to drive him to Nottingham early the next morning - as early as Daniel is willing to get up, in fact.

Wilbur doesn’t sleep all night, staying on call with Tommy even as the younger goes to bed, listening intently to make sure nobody is coming into Tommy’s room.

Wilbur can’t say he’s not surprised. He’s met Tommy’s father, and he’d seemed like a lovely man and not at all like the type of person to let his wife hit his son and do nothing.

“So what’s the plan here, man?” Daniel asks when they’re driving into Nottingham, after Wilbur’s texted Tommy they’re almost there. “A kid’s gonna stay in our flat indefinitely?”

“He’s not as much of a kid as you think,” Will says.

“But still. There’s already four of us.”

“I know that,” Wilbur says. “But he’s my-” _friendbrotherresponsibility_.

“I know,” Daniel says. “And I’m fine if he _is_ staying for a while, and I’m sure Nathan and Tash will be too. But I think you need to plan ahead, because as mature as you might think he is, he’s still a kid. He’s got, like, school, and-”

“We’ll figure it out,” Wilbur says resolutely. “Me ‘n him. We’ll think of something.”

They get to Tommy’s house, and Tommy is already sitting on the edge of the pavement outside. He looks like he’s been crying again, and Wilbur just about flings himself out of the car to go to him. Tommy stands when he realises Wilbur is there, and Wilbur pulls him into a hug.

“You okay, Toms?”

“When I said I was leaving, she said ‘get out, then’.” Tommy’s voice sounds hollow, but he hugs Wilbur back tightly. "She made me give her my keys."

Wilbur never wants to let go.


End file.
